eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5296 (3 June 2016)
Synopsis Donna and Roxy get to Bridge Street early only to discover Buster and Lee setting up – they’ve deliberately got there even earlier. Ronnie’s pleased to see Roxy working with Donna and tells her Jack’s sold his first studio flat. Realising Roxy’s not thrilled by the news, Ronnie decides to address the problems between her and Jack. Donna realises Roxy’s distracted and Roxy admits Jack’s been covering for her. Buster and Lee gutting fish is the last straw for Donna and she heads off to complain - enough’s enough. As soon as she’s gone, Roxy heads for No.27. Ronnie demands Jack give her one good reason why Roxy can’t see Amy. Roxy, Matthew and Amy are the most important things in her life, if Jack doesn’t get that maybe he shouldn’t be a part of it. Roxy confesses to Ronnie, telling her about the drugs. Roxy insists Amy’s her whole life, she just wants to move forward and make things right but a furious Ronnie tells her to get out. Once she’s gone, Ronnie asks Jack if he thinks Roxy’s really turning things around. He admits Roxy’s honesty surprised him. Donna returns to the stall and tells Roxy the council fobbed her off. Over lunch in the cafe, Donna insists she’s got to stop the market going to the dogs. If she loses the stall she’s got nothing. Roxy’s also feeling low, fearing she’s made everything worse with Ronnie and Jack. Donna proposes they shut the stall early and go to the Vic. Roxy’s keen but then Ronnie calls her back to No.27. Roxy’s thrilled when Ronnie and Jack allow her to spend some time with Amy. Later, Roxy joins Donna at The Vic. At the bar, Roxy reluctantly allows Andy to buy her a drink. Drunk and bitter, Donna looks on as Buster laughs with Lee and Whitney. After she smashes a glass, Kush takes Donna home. Having put her to bed and found her a bucket, Kush attempts to leave but she stops him and asks if he misses Arthur. Kush claims everything worked out for the best. Donna tries to kiss Kush but he pulls away. Vincent walks in just as Donna tells Kush she wants him to give her a baby – just like he did for Stacey. Meanwhile, Andy offers to take Roxy to dinner, which ends up being takeaway fish and chips. As they eat, Andy makes Roxy laugh but when he tries to kiss her she hits him. Apologetic, Roxy tells Andy she freaked out, explaining her ex is in prison for attempted rape. He insists she deserves to be happy - her ex is the prisoner, not her. Roxy follows Andy back to No.5 and kisses him as Jack and Ronnie watch from their doorstep. When Roxy asks Andy if it was worth the bloody nose, he says definitely... Kathy and Masood have been out all night looking for Ian with no success. Steven arrives determined to see Ian and Kathy admits he’s missing. Steven tries to reassure Kathy. He’s stunned when Kathy reveals Ian’s previously come close to suicide. Kathy’s scathing when Steven says he’s had his own dark times but apologises after he explains he was once admitted to a psychiatric unit. He tells her the bad things he did still haunt him but he wants to make amends. Kathy and Steven are called to the police station; Ian’s had a bust up in a bar and has been brought in for being drunk and disorderly but luckily there’s no mention of the car. Ian thinks Steven’s come to laugh at him but Kathy explains how worried she’s been and how much Steven’s helped her. Carmel’s decided to sign up for salsa dancing classes and thinks Denise should too. Realising Denise is feeling low, Masood takes her to lunch in The Vic. Denise admits she was thinking about signing up for a GCSE English evening class but hasn’t gone through with it. Masood persuades her to follow her dreams but, at the Community Centre, Denise is put off by how young everyone in the queue is and signs up for salsa instead. However, Masood collars her on her way home and reveals he’s already her signed up for the course. Denise’s initially angry but softens when Masood offers to be her study partner and tutor, then demands custard creams and bonbons at every session. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes